


Not Your Normal Breakdance AU

by Leia_of_the_Meadows



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Kitty Rose - Freeform, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is a Savage, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Is a Tease, Marinette is a breakdancing star, Nino and Marinette are best buds for life, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng, The Class is shocked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leia_of_the_Meadows/pseuds/Leia_of_the_Meadows
Summary: In the daytime Marinette's the kind, lovable, klutz that stutters in front of her crush. Her alter ego is Ladybug the Superheroine of Paris!But at night, when no one's looking she exchanges her flats for sneakers, her pigtails for a ponytail, puts on a pink cat-eared baseball cap, and becomes......... Kitty Rose! The underground breakdancing star of The Miraculous Cave!But can she keep both of her identities a secret?I'm better at writing stories than summaries.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Alix Kubdel, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 153





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ!! IMPORTANT!!!!
> 
> In this story Marinette and Nino have been friends since pre-school and are practically siblings. Adrienette will start out slow but will be there. Maybe. I'm not good with romance-y stuff, mostly just action. 
> 
> WARNING: Since these are short stories, I will thrust you right into the action after a brief intro.
> 
> DISCLAIMER:I do not own Miraculous Ladybug, Zagtoon does. But additional characters are mine along with the plot. Please don't take my ideas without properly crediting me, it's rude. 
> 
> Also this is my first fanfic. Read at your own risk.

"Marinette... Marinette!!!! MARINETTE!!!" Tikki shouted in Marinette's ear. She groaned and slammed the pillow over her head. She didn't get home last night until 3:30 am and she was exhausted. Marinette had been out as her nighttime alter ego Kitty Rose.

Before the Miraculous Cave, all the stress of being Ladybug _and_ Marinette wore her down. She had the weight of the world on her shoulders. But one-night Tikki gave her an idea. She told Marinette that she was shy and responsible as Marinette because people were counting on her. But as Ladybug she was _bold_ and responsible because people needed her to save the day. Tikki told Marinette that maybe if she produced another alter ego, one that no one counted on or expected anything from she would feel freer. Marinette took her advice and Kitty Rose was born!

Marinette created a Chat Noir themed costume because people were always talking about Ladybug and calling Chat Noir her _sidekick_. So, she decided to honor her partner Chat Noir by making a pink and black cat outfit. Then she painted on a black mask and snuck out to wander the streets of Paris as a carefree cat.

Marinette felt free, not even falling asleep in class dampened her mood. Nino noticed this and cornered her after school. Nino was Marinette's first friend and she spilled everything about Kitty Rose to him. She didn't mention Ladybug though.

Instead of Nino laughing at her he thought it was a great idea. In fact, he wanted to join her! Nino became DjBubbler, with the help of Marinette's costume design genius. At night they walked the streets of Paris together. 

Nino taught Marinette how to breakdance during their nightly escapes. She picked it up quickly being the superheroine Ladybug and all. They found an abandoned warehouse to dance in every night.

One-night Marinette spotted a dark brunette with light green eyes street dancing and thought she was good. She invited her to join in their dancing practice, and she accepted. Soon they were inviting more people, getting a bouncer, decorating the warehouse, and that's how The Miraculous Cave started out. Now it's the most elite dance club ever, with an awesome DJ.

* * *

Marinette woke up to Alya shaking her, saying, "Girl, wake up! Class is over."

Marinette rubbed her bluebell eyes, "Whats goin' on." She slurred.

Alya chuckled, "You slept through the whole class and when Adrien talked to you, you ignored him. Are you all right?"

Marinette bolted right up, "Adrien talked to me!!! What did he say? I ignored him!! Oh, he's going to think I don't like him now and stop being my friend!!! Alya what am I going to do?!?!?!"

"Chill Marinette, he just asked if he could borrow your pencil. When you didn't say anything, I told him that you didn't get enough sleep last night and crashed. He didn't take it personally and just borrowed one of mine." Alya explained.

Marinette hugged her, "Thank you Alya, you’re the best."

Alya laughed, "Of course I am. Now tell why you are so tired. Every day you either come right on time or late then you fall asleep in class. What's going on with you, girl?"

Marinette flushed, she had been spending a lot of time at The Miraculous Cave and got only about 3-4 hours of sleep. She hurriedly searched for an excuse, "Uuum...I-I've been st-staying up late and doing fashion - ah - projects."

Alya looked at Marinette like she didn't believe the excuse. But before Alya could respond a loud crash sounded from outside the door had everyone who just left rushing back in. Nino practically dragged Adrien through the classroom door. People were shouting 'Akuma' and dashing around in blind panic. Alya quickly pulled out her phone and said, "I am not missing this."

Before Marinette could sneak out, the akumatized victim broke down the door. She was wearing a pink tutu, with a red baseball cap and sneakers. Her skin was a pale blue and her hot pink hair was in two coiled pigtails. The small girl was floating a foot off the ground and holding a purple ribbon wand. 

"I need an audience! To watch ME - The awesome Starshine! Ladybug and Chat Noir are the perfect audience!" She looked around and smirked. "But since they're not here yet, you will do. Now SIT!" Starshine cracked her ribbon and everyone went flying to their seats. She cracked it again and music started playing. 

As Starshine began to dance Alya leaned over and whispered, "Don't worry, Ladybug and Chat Noir will save us.” Alya whisper yelled. “This is going to be great for the Ladyblog!"

Marinette sighed, she had to get out of here. _Chat Noir, where are you?_ She desperately needed that cat's help. 

After five minutes of Starshine's dancing Chloe just couldn't keep her mouth shut. "Uhh, what terrible dancing. No wonder you were akumatized." 

Starshine whipped around to face Chloe her glare burned holes in Chloe's head. "You awful girl!!" She cried before wrapping Chloe up in her ribbon. "You will pay for that!!" Chloe was now hovering next to Starshine.

Marinette couldn't sit back and do nothing anymore, she might not be Ladybug, but she could still help. She quickly scanned the room for an idea, her eyes lit up when she found it. Marinette turned to Alya and said, "Give me your phone."

Alya looked at Marinette in surprise, "What?"

Marinette voice was so dead serious that Alya flinched, "Give it to me now." A shocked Alya complied and handed it over. Marinette swiftly searched for the video she needed. When she found it, she set the phone on the table and started to dig through her purse. Alya watched in silence as Marinette pulled out her emergency bandages and carefully wrapped them around her right arm.

When you’re a secret breakdancer, superhero, and the clumsiest girl in the world you need emergency bandages.

After Marinette finished wrapping her arm, she grabbed nearby scissors and pressed play on the video right before tossing it to the opposite side of the room. When Starshine swiveled towards the sound of Ladybug's voice Marinette slowly crept out of her seat. She tiptoed towards the akumatized villain and could see everyone's worried faces out of the corner of her eye. Alya was mouthing something at her, but she ignored her. As she got closer to Starshine Chloe spotted her, "What are you doing Maritrash?!"

Everyone started shouting at Chloe when Starshine twirled around and whipped her ribbon towards Marinette.

* * *

Adrien watched as the ribbon rushed towards Marinette. The clumsy girl wouldn’t be able to dodge it. _Why didn't she just wait for Ladybug? Where is Ladybug?_

But right before the ribbon would hit Marinette she smirked and pulled her bandaged arm up. The ribbon wrapped around that arm; the bandage absorbed the blow so Marinette wouldn't feel anything. Quicker than Adrien would have thought possible for the small girl, Marinette cut the ribbon with the scissors she held in her other hand. 

Starshine screamed and Chloe dropped to the floor as the akuma flew out of the cut ribbon. Not thinking, Adrien jumped out of his seat and emptied the pencil jar on the teacher’s desk. His eyes looked for the akuma butterfly and once he caught sight of it, he jumped up, using his Chat Noir reflexes to boost himself higher.

* * *

Marinette just stared at Adrien as he capped the jar. _Wow! Adrein can jump **high**. _She shook herself out of her thoughts as she realized everyone was staring at her, Adrien, and the girl on the floor, formerly known as Starshine. "What happened?" The girl asked.

Before everyone could explode into questions Marinette and Adrien ran out the door yelling about finding Ladybug. They split up to cover more ground and so Marinette could transform. She darted into the girl’s bathroom and let Tikki out.

"That was very brave of you, Marinette. You saved them without using your Ladybug skills. This proves you are Ladybug with or without the suit." Tikki told her.

"I guess you're right. I'll think about it later, right now I need to be Ladybug. Tikki, Spots on!" Marinette yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

After Ladybug surprisingly found Chat with the akuma and cleansed it, she detransformed and headed back to the classroom. Marinette softly opened the door and hoped that she wouldn't be noticed. But luck wasn't on her side and Alya spotted her.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng! What was that?" Alya had stomped over to Marinette as everyone turned to face the girl who had single-handedly defeated an akuma.

Marinette flushed sheepishly, "I-I just couldn't let the akuma hurt anyone. Even if it was Chloe." She looked over Alya's shoulder and saw the akuma victim sitting on the floor. Marinette's face twisted into concern as she brushed passed Alya.

The brunette girl appeared to be a couple of years younger than Marinette. She was wearing high pigtail's and a street dancing outfit with a ribbon wand to complete the look. Marinette crouched down beside the frightened girl and smiled. "Hi there, I'm Marinette. What's your name?"

Her emerald eyes widen when the girl realized Marinette was talking to her. "I-I'm J-Joanna."

"How were you akumatized, Joanna?" Alya asked. She started filming for her Ladyblog.

Joanna ducked her head and mumbled, "I love to dance and so does my older sister. But my sister does dance at Miraculous Cave."

Everyone gasped, Miraculous Cave was almost impossible to get into unless you're really lucky and talented. Alya stepped up, "Hold on. The Miraculous Cave? The one where everyone is in costume?" Joanna nodded. Alya squeaked, "I've been trying to get in there for my Ladyblog. Most people suspect Ladybug goes to that club and I want to check it out." Adrien had just walked in and his head perked up at the sound of Ladybug's name.

Joanna continued her story, "I performed a special dance, that I worked really hard on, for my sister. But she s-said I didn't have talent, that wouldn't be able to ever get in." She started to cry at this point.

Marinette felt so bad that she told her, "Why don't you perform it for us? You know get a second opinion."

Joanna wrung her hand and hesitated, "Sure, I might as well try?" It was more of a question than an answer. Marinette backed up along with the rest of the class.  
Alya whispered, "We are discussing this later." Marinette slowly nodded in agreement.

Joanna pulled out her phone and set it on Miss. Bustier's desk. She knew it was impossible to get her students back on track now, so she let it slide. Joanna started the music and began to dance.

<https://youtu.be/gKpacObQHS4>

After Joanna finished, she was smiling and gasping in exhaustion. Marinette couldn't believe Joanna's sister didn't think she had any talent. "That was awesome!" Alya exclaimed. Everyone shouted their agreement.

"Your sister is an idiot." Surprisingly, Chloe can compliment someone in an insult. Everyone looked at Chloe like she had gone mad.

Joanna beamed at the praise, but then she sighed, "To bad I still can't get in the Miraculous Cave."

Joanna is an exceptionally talented dancer and Marinette couldn't resist helping her. She didn't think before pulling a Miraculous Cave invite out of her purse. She handed it to Joanna and her emerald eyes widened in shock. She gently took the invite from Marinette almost as if she were afraid it would disappear. Then she screamed.

Everyone covered their ears as her voice cut through their skulls. Joanna hopped up and down in excitement. Marinette's classmates were all trying to get a look at what Joanna was holding. "Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!!! Thankyouthankyouthankyousooooooooomuch!!!!" Joanna squeezed Marinette so tightly she almost couldn't breathe.

"What? What are you so happy about?" Alya yelled over Joanna's squealing.

Joanna let Marinette go and held up the invite so everyone could clearly see the Miraculous Cave logo. Marinette the miraculous box at Master Fu's inspired her logo design. Her classmate's jaws dropped in amazement. Well, except for Nino who was nodding off - they had a long night-. Joanna darted out the classroom door, still shrieking.

After a few painful minutes of silence that seemed to last hours Alya spoke, "You go to the Miraculous Cave?" That question set off a chain reaction of questions and yelling.

  
Marinette had enough, "STOP!" She cried. As she looked around at everyone's shocked faces her confidence grew, "Yes, I go to the Miraculous Cave. And no, I will not be giving any of you invitations, so drop it!"

Alya said, "It's like I don't even know you anymore. First, you single-handedly take down an akuma. Then you hand out a Miraculous Cave invite." Marinette braced for the anger. "I have the most awesome BFF!" Marinette was thoroughly surprised at Alya's reaction.

Rose piped up, "That's why you are always late and tired. But why are you so clumsy?"

Everyone turned to Marinette, "Well, I just recently became graceful and took dance classes."

Alix said, "You must have had a good teacher, because Miraculous Cave doesn't just let anybody in." Marinette smirked; she invited Alix to the Miraculous Cave a few months ago when she saw her amazing street skating/dancing skills. Well, Kitty Rose did. Alix went by Timebreaker just because it would be ironic.

Before Marinette could reply Nino let out a snore. Alya glanced between sleeping Nino and a groggy Marinette. She could almost see the dots connecting in Alya's head and wasn't surprised when Alya said, "Wait... Nino goes to Miraculous Cave too!"

Nino jerked his head up. "What! That's crazy!"

  
Marinette winced, "Sorry Nino, but... they already figured it out." Everyone looked at her quizzically. "Nino was the one who taught me how to breakdance." Marinette explained as the class looked back and forth between the two.

  
Alya crossed her arms, "You mean to tell me that my boyfriend has spent hours alone with my best friend secretly teaching her how to dance and you didn't tell ME!" Alya shouted as her face began to take on a redish tint. Nino rubbed the back of his neck and slowly nodded.

Before Alya could explode Chloe laughed, "Oh please that invitation was a fake. No way could clumsy Maritrash learn how to dance good enough for the Miraculous Cave standards."

Marinette smirked and everyone's eyes widened, they had never seen her so calm, cocky and confident. She looked towards Nino, "Nino, start the music." He smirked back at her. Marinette removed her pigtails and started.

<https://youtu.be/_LVsC1GGYSE>

* * *

Adrien's jaw hung open along with the rest of the class’. He could not believe clumsy Marinette just did that. Plus, she didn't even look winded in the slightest.

"Wow." Adrien didn't realize it was him who said it until Marinette looked at him.

"Girl, why didn't you tell me you could do that?" Alya asked.

Marinette looked sheepish as she put her pigtails back in. "Well I just learned recently and was embarrassed." Adrien was shocked to say the least. How could someone learn to do that in a small-time frame.

"Girl, you are amazing! Speaking of amazing could you just let me in to the Miraculous Cave? For the Ladyblog. Please?!" Alya practically begged.

Marinette told her, "I'm sorry, but I can't!" With that she ran out of the classroom. Nino gave them a look that said, 'not cool,' before chasing after her.

Chloe was the only one mean enough to comment on that, "Better watch out, Alya. Marinette's stealing your boyfriend."

Before Alya could say a comeback Miss. Bustier finally spoke up, "Class, it's time we got back to work." Adrien didn't hear the rest of the lesson; his thoughts were consumed by that clumsy bluenette that always sat behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Alya couldn't get a hold of Marinette or Nino for the rest of the day. She stopped by the Dupain-Cheng bakery, but Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng said that Marinette wasn't home yet. Alya was upset that Marinette didn't tell her about her secret life but even more hurt that she was avoiding her.

Alya stomped along the darkened streets of Paris with Adrien lagging behind her. They headed to Nino's to try and get an answer from him. She kicked a rock in frustration and let out a groan. Adrien heard her and came up behind Alya.

"Are you ok-" Alya cut Adrien off when she saw a shadowy figure climbing down a wall. They appeared to be escaping from the open window on the fourth floor. Nino's floor. Alya ran over and tackled the figure, assuming he was a thief. But when their hood fell off it revealed Nino.

"Nino?" Adrien asked as he came up behind Alya. She got off Nino and as he got up, she studied his strange attire.

Nino was wearing a red hoodie with blue and yellow bubbles at his waist rising from the bottom and disappearing. He has baggy, black pants with red around the bottom and yellow and blue sneakers. But the weirdest thing was the blue paint in the shape of a mask around his eyes.

Then it hit Alya, "Your DjBubbler!"

Nino clamped his hand down on Alya's mouth, "Shhhhhhhhh."

Alya shook his hand off and an idea hit her, "If you don't want me to tell your little secret you have to take us to the Miraculous Cave."

Nino looked taken aback, "You’re blackmailing me?"

Alya knew it was low, but she really wanted in. So, she just nodded. Nino looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Fine." Nino sighed. Alya fist pumped and Nino quickly continued, "But this is a onetime thing and you cannot ask again."

Alya shook her head enthusiastically. Nino sighed, "Come on, let’s get you some costumes."

"Costumes?" Adrien questioned as the started heading back the way they came. Nino nodded and explained to them how everyone had to wear costumes. He told them because it was easier to let loose and have fun if no one can identify you.

"Here we are." Nino had stopped in front of the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

"Marinette's place?" Alya asked.

"Makes sense with her wanting to be a fashion designer." Adrien said.

Alya and Adrien started walking towards the front door, but Nino stopped them, "We're not going in the front door. Her parents don't know about any of this." Nino ran backwards a few paces and got a running start. He vaulted off a street post, landed on a ledge and scaled it like he had done it a million times.

Alya and Adrien stood there in shock. Alya knew Nino was Carapace but this was incredible. Nino dropped a rope down the side of the building and Alya and Adrien followed Nino up to Marinette's balcony. 

"Marinette has already left for the Cave, but here are some extra costumes she made." Nino opened a very pink trunk that he had gotten from Marinette's room.

Alya dug in first. She stopped when she spotted the girl Carapace costume. Alya pulled it out and ran to put it on. 

* * *

After Adrien had been digging for a while Alya came back and showed off her costume. She was wearing a green, cropped sweatshirt with a hood and a shell pattern on the back. Her shorts are dark green and her sneakers a mix of dark and light green.

Adrien chuckled when he saw Nino's face had gone several shades darker beneath the painted mask. Nino fumbled when he helped Alya paint on a black mask.

"Hey Nino, is there any Chat Noir costumes?" Adrien asks.

Nino chuckles, "Yeah, there is one. And Kitty Rose has it." Adrien wondered who Kitty Rose was, and almost as if Nino could read his mind he said. "Kitty Rose is the best breakdancer in all of the Miraculous Cave, there's no one better. There is a guy Ladybug costume in there, no one has dress up like Ladybug yet."

Adrien thought it a crime that no one had dressed up as his Lady yet, so he would be the first. The costume consisted of a red jacket with black pokka-dots that started out big at the bottom and got smaller farther up. Also ripped black jeans with red belt loops and red sneakers.

"These are amazing." Adrien said as Nino painted a black mask on Adrien.

* * *

The three of them walked up to an abandoned warehouse. Well, it looked like an abandoned warehouse to Adrien. Nino led them back around the side of the building where a big man in a Stoneheart costume stood. He stopped them, but when he saw that we were with Nino he was about to let them pass. Until Alya refused to give up her phone for the safety measures. 

A sweetly familiar voice from behind startled Adrien, "No need to worry Stoney." He whipped his head around to see a beautiful girl in a pink Chat Noir costume. She sauntered up to them and draped her arms over Alya and Adrien's shoulders. "They're with me."

Stoneheart let them by and they walked into a neon graffiti covered hallway. The girl skipped a head of them and twirled around. She wore a pink jacket over a black crop-top with the word 'Kitty' embroidered in pink cursive. Her toned arms and six-pack were enough to make Adrien feel dizzy. Add to that her bluebell eyes and pink cat-eared cap and Adrien was sure he was dreaming. She also had pink shorts, black sneakers, and a black painted mask.

Adrien didn't think his heart could beat any harder, but then she smirked, and he was so wrong. "Hi there, I'm Kitty Rose, top breakdancer here. But I'm always looking for competition," She paused before saying, "Or a partner."

Alya was fangirling and taking pictures. Kitty just laughed and said, "I know DjBubbler here but who are these friends?"

Adrien could see Alya internally squealing as she introduced herself. "I'm... Shelly. And this is my friend-"

"Lord Bug." Adrien cut in once he regained his speech.

Kitty twirled on her toes and went over to the neon graffiti-ed door. She grasped the door handle and said, "Well, Shelly and Lord Bug. Welcome to the Cave." Then she threw the door wide open and Adrien gasped.

Inside was a large room with different colored lights spinning across the walls. The smell of the neon paint that covered the walls filled Adrien's nose. He looked around in awe as he gazed at all the people in strange outfits. They danced to the driving music that surrounded them and made Adrien sway along. One thing was clear to Adrien, this place definitely lived up to the name Miraculous.

* * *

Marinette -or I should say, Kitty Rose- was shocked to find Nino with two other people, both of whom were wearing some of her backup designs. She guessed they were Alya and Adrien. Once Kitty figured it out, she had a mini panic attack in the alleyway that led to the Cave door. 

Tikki calmed her down and told her that she wasn't stuttering Marinette she was the confident, underground dancer Kitty Rose. After that fact sunk in Kitty smirked and decided to play a little game with them. She knew who they were, but they didn't know who she was.

Kitty then backed them up with Stoneheart, or as she liked to call him, Stoney. Then she led them into the Cave. Kitty had loved seeing the look on Nino's face when she had approached them, she would laugh at that later.

"Well, Shelly and Lord Bug. Welcome to the Cave." Kitty opened the door to the dance room. She had to stifle a giggle at their reactions. She had been going so long that it was normal to her, but to others it was jaw dropping amazing.

"I had to take over the DJ stand for you, Bubby. Since... ya know... you weren't here." Kitty gave Nino a pointed stare. He flushed and mumbled an apology. Which was odd, Nino usually just brushed off her little jabs and replied with something witty. What was with him?

"Sorry it was our fault. We held Ni-DjBubbler up." Shelly said.

Then it hit Kitty. Alya and Adrien know that Nino is DjBubbler so he can't let loose like normal. Kitty decided that she would have to keep Shelly and Lord Bug away from Nino so that he could still have some fun. So, she grabbed both of their arms and guided them away from him. "I'll show you newbie's how it's done."

Kitty swaggered out onto the dance floor before shooting them a wink. DjBubbler stood up at the dj stand and grabbed a microphone. "Hey there, Dancers! We have three newbies in the audience tonight so let's have our top dancer give them a show! Give it up for KITTY ROSE!"

[ https://youtu.be/2TV8ayPaY3w ](https://youtu.be/2TV8ayPaY3w)

When Kitty finished, she looked over at Shelly and Lord Bug. Shelly had her phone out and her mouth was hanging open. Lord Bug looked dazed and his jaw had dropped sometime during her dance. 

Kitty laughed and thought, _’This is going to be a fun night.’_


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette awoke to Tikki frantically pulling her ponytail. PONYTAIL. Marinette bolted up only to realize that she was still in her Kitty Rose outfit. She quickly looked in the mirror and saw her face paint still smudged on. "Marinette, school starts in fifteen minutes." Tikki said.

It had been three weeks since Alya and Adrien had gone to Miraculous Cave. Alya only went the one time, because she didn't have a permanent invite. But Adrien was amazing at dancing - of course Kitty Rose could still beat him - he had been invited back. 

Marinette then rushed to remove her costume, but before she could a loud crash sounded from outside. "Looks like school will have to wait. Tikki, spots on!" She had turned into the Paris superheroine, Ladybug! She leaped out her window and ran across the rooftops of Paris towards the sounds of screaming and....crying?

Ladybug landed next to Chat Noir who had arrived before her. "What's going on?" She asked as she surveyed the crying civilians. 

Chat Noir gave his signature smirk before speaking, "Lovely to see you as always, M'Lady."

Ladybug rolled her eyes, "Just tell me what's going on."

Chat turned serious, "Apparently, this akumatized villain is a revealer akuma. If you get hit by a blast you reveal your secrets." Chat put on a grin, "And you won't be able to resist me if you find out mine."

Ladybug snorted, "I doubt that, Chaton." Ladybug scanned the area for any sign of the akuma. She spotted a man who appeared in his forties started waving at them to get their attention. "Chat." She said while pointing at the man. Ladybug then leaped off the roof and went to see what the emergency was.

"My wife." He said while pointing towards the direction of the school. "She was akumatized."

"Can you tell us what happened?" Ladybug asked.

He nodded before hanging his head in shame, "I-she..... She caught me hanging out with a co-worker of mine and thought I was cheating on her."

"Why would she think that?" Chat asked. Ladybug just looked at him like 'seriously.’ This guy was clearly going thru a lot and they needed to catch the akuma'.

"Well.... We were having lunch at my place and she made a move on me right as my wife walked in. Then...." He trailed off a little before jerking his head up in realization. "The school! She's heading for the school to see if our daughter, Rose, has any secrets."

Ladybug's eyes widen at that last piece of information. Her and Chat Noir quickly took off after reassuring him that they would catch the akuma and protect Rose.

"So." Chat started, "We should probably tell each other our secrets now so it doesn't interfere with our concentration if the other gets hit."

Ladybug rolled her eyes, "Nice try, Chaton." She pointed at the school. "There's the school."

Chat gulped, "And there's the akuma."

The akuma was floating while wearing a white suit that faded to black at the bottom, she had pink skin and her black hair was up in a bun. Her eyes were purple, and she had a white mask one over her face. She wasn't as gaudy as some of the others they had faced, but the look of pure rage on her face told Ladybug that she was going to be a tough one.

"So, bugaboo, any idea where the akuma is." Chat asked.

Ladybug mentally rolled her eyes at the nickname. "Nope, but we'll find out soon."

"ROSE! Come out, come out wherever you are!" The akuma sang before she shot bright gold light out of her hands at one of the students.

"I hate art! I only do it because my girlfriend likes it!" The student the akuma hit said. He slammed his hands over his mouth. Ladybug recognized him as Derick, a kid from the older art class. 

A girl, who Ladybug assumed was his girlfriend, ran over to him and hugged him. "Thank you. I never realized that you did it for me. You're the best boyfriend ever." The akuma, who was about to shoot the girl, stopped and smiled at the two before leaving them alone in favor of finding Rose.

Ladybug swung down to the akuma to stop her from doing any more damage. Chat followed her saying, "You know it rude to make people tell their secrets, it could lead to a cat-tastrophe." Even the akuma rolled her eyes with Ladybug. 

"Ladybug, Chat Noir, I was wondering when you'd show up. It's time to make you reveal _your_ secrets." The akuma started shooting at them.

"Well it looks you know our names, but sadly we don't know yours." Chat quipped, while jumping over a golden projectile.

"It is Revler! Hiding the truth hurts people, and with the truth out in the open no one will ever be hurt again!"

Ladybug and Chat dodged her golden balls as they tried to get closer to Revler. It became a never-ending cycle of getting close, just to have to fall back again. Soon her idiot classmates were watching the fight in a small group off to the side. Alya was filming while it looked like Nino was trying to get her to leave. The others just wanted to watch, but Rose was nowhere in sight. Ladybug supposed that was a clever idea, now if only her classmates would be like her. At least Nino had common sense.

A ball hit close to her jerking her out of her thoughts. Ladybug tried to get closer only to be pushed back again. "Lucky Cha- aaaaahh!" While she tried to call her Lucky Charm Revler took advantage of her distraction and hit her in the chest. She felt herself detransform as she went flying.

"Ladybug!" Chat yelled as her classmates gasped. Ladybug hit the wall and quickly covered her face with her hands knowing it was too late and they would have already recognized her clothes and - wait. Marinette felt her face as leather rubbed against paint. She removed her hands and stared at her pink finger-less gloves that had a tinge of black from the paint around her eyes. She never changed back. She _never_ changed _back._ Her secret was still safe, and she was wearing her Kitty Rose outfit. Wait a minute, she was wearing her Kitty Rose outfit in front of Chat Noir. Oh great, he was never going to stop teasing her about this.

"She had ANOTHER costume on!" Revler yelled, jerking Marinette back to reality. She could see Chat wearing a goofy grin on his face.

"So M'lady, you do love this Chat." Chat smiled so big he rivaled the sun.

Marinette - or Kitty Rose- rolled her eyes, "You’re never going to let me live this down, are you?"

Chat shook his head, "Nope."

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" Revler screamed and Chat turned his attention back to her. She launched projectiles at the Chat while screaming, "IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO GO THIS WAY!"

Kitty tried to run out and help, but Chat Noir just picked her up and set her next to her classmates. "You are not wearing your suit. I will not let you get hurt. Stay." Even though he was reprimanding her Chat still had on that goofy smile. She had a feeling that it wouldn't go away for months.

"Sooooo." Alya started. Kitty turned her attention to her classmates and almost face palmed. They were all staring at her in awe and Kitty didn't want them looking to long or they might figure her out without the miraculous magic protecting her. "Your Kitty Rose. Ladybug is Kitty Rose." Alya was staring at her like she had just placed a huge cake in her lap. Which she probably had because there was no doubt that if Alya posted this that is was going to be the biggest scoop of her career. 

Kitty nodded and Alix blurt/yelled, "I dance with Ladybug!!!!" She mentally face-palmed, can no one keep a secret.

All her classmates whipped around to face the small pink-haired girl, "You dance at Miraculous Cave?!" Alya shouted. Alix quickly covered her mouth and frantically shook her head. "Who else dances at the Cave?" Alya demanded. "I know Alix, Nino, and Marinette do, so who else?"

Nino. Kitty quickly jerked to face a frozen Nino who was staring at her in shock. He knew.

Chat yelped as Revler threw him across the courtyard, luckily, he wasn't hit. Kitty had to ignore the Nino situation for now and find a way to help Chat. She quickly scanned the room, tuning out the chatter of her classmates. _There._ She had a plan, it was slightly crazy, but so were all her others.

Kitty ran to the kitchen and quickly grabbed two oven mitts, a frying pan, a mental napkin holder ring, and five cookies. She was lucky Tikki wasn't hurt and had enough time to fly into her jacket before anyone saw her. "What are you doing Marinette?" Tikki asked, "You need to transform."

"Tikki I can't. You’re not strong enough yet and Chat can't hold out forever." Kitty said. Alya darted in behind her and Tikki quickly hid with the cookies.

Alya held her phone up and started asking questions, "How long have been going to Miraculous Cave? Where did you learn to dance like that? What studio do you go to?" Alya paused for a second, "What are you doing?"

Kitty rolled her eyes, "I'm helping." She said as she removed her black belt and grabbed the napkin holder then used it to tie the two oven mitts together.

"Didn't Chat tell you not to help?" Alya asked.

"Yes. But that doesn't mean not going to help. Paris is my city and I'm not going to sit back and let others do my job." Kitty said before grabbing the frying pan.

"Hold up. I get the oven mitts. You’re going to do the same thing that you did with Rodgercop. But what does the frying pan have to do with anything?" Alya asked.

Kitty smirked, "You'll see." Then she ran back out to where Chat was losing miserably. She ran out into the fight and Revler spotted her. 

"Well, it looks like Ladybug has decided to join the fight. Or should I say......Kitty Cat." Revler taunted. Kitty gave a brief glance towards Chat, he looked like he was deciding between hugging her and strangling her. Then as Revler shot at her, Kitty raised her frying pan and used it to deflect the balls.

Kitty made her way closer as Chat decided to force Revler to pay more attention to him so she wouldn't hurt Kitty. Luckily for her that's exactly what she wanted him to do, distract. 

While Revler was distracted Kitty ran up the stairs and leaped of the balcony right above her. Then Revler started shooting up at her and she tossed the frying pan at Chat. Then she twisted in the air bringing the oven mitts on Revler's hands and front flipped over her using Relver's head like a vault. Then she pulled on the belt as soon as she landed creating handcuffs, just like she did with Rodgercop. Except Revler was still free to fly around and quickly yanked the belt out of Kitty's grasp.

Kitty smirked as Revler landed away from her and began to gloat, "Ha. You think handcuffing me will stop me. Well we'll ju-" Revler was cut off by Chat hitting her with the frying pan -Rapunzel style-.

Kitty ran over and searched for the akuma, she spotted a gray hairclip in her bun and quickly grabbed it. Chat was still smiling at her, but his features looked slightly worried. Kitty quickly cut him off before he could say anything. "I'm sorry for not listening to you. I had a plan and I wanted to help. But I shouldn't have disobeyed your order like that. I-"

Chat cut her off by hugging her, "It's alright. Thanks for caring." He then backed off and smirked, "Nice outfit." Then he leaped away. Kitty rolled her eyes and ran off to transform.

Kitty ran into the girls’ bathroom and called Tikki out. "What am I going to do? Nino knows I'm Ladybug!"

Tikki stroked her hair, "Don't worry it will be alright. He seems trustworthy. He kept your being Kitty Rose a secret, didn't he?"

"Well, yes." Kitty agreed, "But this is bigger!" She exclaimed.

Tikki floated in front of her face, "Marinette, Nino has been your friend since pre-school. He might not be related by blood, but he is your brother. He will not rat you out."

Kitty nodded, "Your right. I'm still going to have a talk with him though. But first - Tikki, spots on!"


	5. Epilogue

Nino was sitting on his bed with is headphones on thinking through everything that happened earlier that day. He still couldn't quite believe it. 

_Marinette is Ladybug._

_Marinette is Ladybug who fights akuma's._

_Marinette is Ladybug who fights akuma's on a daily basis._

_Marinette is Ladybug who fights akuma's on a daily basis in a spotted onesie._

_My sister is Ladybug who fights akuma's on a daily basis in a spotted onesie with a yo-yo!_

A small thud yanked Nino out of his thoughts. He slowly got out of bed and crept to the window. His window burst open and Nino leaped back, tripping over his jacket on the floor and falling on the bed. _Hawkmoth found out I know Ladybugs identity and has come to torture me for information!_

* * *

After the whole Revler incident Marinette went home for the rest of the day, seeing as how the school was closed for the day. Ladybug didn't use her Lucky Charm so no Miraculous cure, luckily the school was the only place that had damage done to it. Well, physical damage, Revler caused a lot of people to reveal their secrets. Marinette was lucky that Alya agreed to not post the whole Ladybug/Kitty Rose thing - with Marinette's prompting -. Alya had threatened to post it if she didn't get an invite to the Miraculous Cave from Marinette. So, Marinette said she would let her come with her _one_ time. Alya didn't know the Marinette knew she had already been to the Miraculous Cave once before.

Now Marinette -as Ladybug- stood on the rooftop opposite to Nino's bedroom trying to convince herself to get it over with. After five minutes of internal deliberation Marinette leaped onto Nino's roof and swung down to the window ledge. She then pushed the window open and found Nino tripping onto the bed. Then he stared at her and she stared back.

Nino was the first one to break the awkward silence, "Now I know what it feels like to be clumsy." Marinette giggled before hopping all the way into his room and detransforming.

"So." Nino said.

"So." Marinette repeated awkwardly.

"So, it's always been you, hasn't it?" Nino asked. "It was you who defeated Stoneheart and gave that heroic speech. It was you who locked me and Alya in a cage together. It was you who gave me the Miraculous. It was you who never gave up. It was you who fought to defend Paris every single time. It was you." Marinette nodded and braced for the anger of her not telling him sooner.

It never came. Nino wrapped her in a hug, "You are the most amazing sister and brother could ask for." Marinette smiled and returned the hug. Yeah, someone might know her secret, but that was a good thing.

Nino pulled back, "Wait.... Is _that_ why you really needed Kitty Rose?" He asked. 

Marinette nodded, "Yeah, as Marinette I was shy and had a lot of responsibility. Then as Ladybug I was bold and had even more responsibility. But as Kitty Rose I was free."

* * *

Marinette and Nino grew even closer after that. Their classmates joked that they were practically joined at the hip. Alya was jealous for a while and thought Marinette was stealing her boyfriend, some of the others thought so too. But everyone soon realized that they were nothing more than really good friends or siblings, as they liked to call themselves.

Marinette kept her promise and brought Alya -Shelly- to the Cave for one last time. Marinette dressed up as Designer -or Desi- basically it was what Marinette thought she would look like as an akuma. Alya never saw Kitty Rose or DjBubbler there (Nino had dressed up as Rogue -a boy Rena Rogue- so he could let loose without anyone knowing who he was -except the person who made his costume (Mari)-). Even so Alya had a fun time.

Alix was the next one to find out about Marinette being Ladybug. But this time Marinette had a choice. Alix had grown closer to Marinette and Nino after they all outed themselves as being part of the Miraculous Cave. So close that Marinette felt comfortable sharing her secret with Alix, but of course she had to protect it and didn't tell her -well she didn't tell her right away. It was during a battle when Viperion's second chance wasn't enough. They needed to go back in time. So, Marinette decided to give Alix the bunny miraculous and it wouldn't be long until she knew her secret. 

When Alix found out she told Marinette that she knew right away. The group of two became three when Marinette and Nino adopted Alix as their sister. By this point the class was very confused. Alix just walked in one day while Nino and Marinette were talking (the class had learned not to butt into one of their conversations or you would find yourself glared to death) and she sauntered up to them and plopped down beside them with a 'Hey sis' and a 'Hey bro.' The class was stunned when the 'siblings' smiled at Alix and said 'Hey lix' then they all talked together. But they just excepted it as The Siblings adding one more. They had no clue what was happening and most in the class were jealous of their relationship. Some (Adrien & Alya) even tried to join The Siblings by get on their good sides and doing stuff with them. (It didn't work, and everyone was more confused than before) 

Carapace started to show up more often than the other temporary heroes (Alya was a little jealous). Marinette trusted him more. When Master Fu passed on the Miraculous box and guardianship to Marinette, Carapace became a permanent hero. Chat was jealous at first until at an interview with Alya when he was bickering with them about how they didn't need Carapace as a permanent hero. That Chat Noir didn't trust him, (Alya was mad at this point) and Ladybug shouldn't trust him either. It went like this until Ladybug, said that she trusted Carapace with her life. Then Chat said, 'Why? He hasn't even been on the team for that long.' And Ladybug blurted that Carapace was her brother. (Chat felt really stupid after that and wasn't in Ladybugs good graces for a loooooong time after) That's also how Alya found out that Marinette was Ladybug, because she knew Carapace was Nino and the only person he called his sister was Alix and Marinette. (Alix was timebreaker and was seen with Ladybug on more than one occasion) (She also figured out Alix was Bunnix because of the timing and The Siblings group being so tight)

Alya joined The Siblings after demanding Marinette give her interviews and fangirling over how her bestfriend was Ladybug and the best breakdancer ever (according to Alya). The class could not get any more confused when Alya walked over to The Siblings group before class (she avoided them previously) and sat down beside Nino. Then the girls greeted her with a 'Hey sis' and the class had no clue how, but another had joined The Siblings overnight. 

Adrien was the most confused of all, his bestfriend had become Siblings with Marinette overnight and become joint at the hip. Then Alix became a sibling overnight. Him and Alya started trying to figure out what was going on, but The Siblings were tight lipped and everyone else confused. Then Alya joined The Siblings overnight and she became tight lipped! Adrien wanted to pull out his hair in frustration, but his father would kill him.

After Hawkmoth started to get more aggressive with his akuma's Rena Rogue became a permanent hero along with Bunnix. Chat was fine with that. But what he wasn't fine with was all the inside jokes they had, and he had no clue how they got them! 

_"Be careful Rena, wouldn't want you to have another relapse."_

> _"That was one time, Bunnix!!! One time!!!"_

_"Bugs, on your left."_

> _"Are you sure, Pace? Wouldn't want you to be mistaken, again."_

_"I'm going to skin Hawkmoth!"_

> _"Just do what you always do, Bunnix and skin a pillow."_
> 
> _"You’re never going to let me live that down, are you, Bug?"_

Soon Chat figured out the knew each other’s identity and asked why Ladybug didn't trust him. Ladybug told him that Carapace and Rena found out on accident and Bunnix -well, that is a long story-. They all worked great together because they knew each other’s identities and when Ladybug figured that out, she asked if everyone wanted to do a reveal. Chat of course said yes immediately and the other agreed too -after some convincing (mostly from Chat).

To say they were shocked was an understatement, it was a full-on shouting war to see who could be the loudest. Ladybug gave the ear-splitting whistle her dad taught her -after she got over the fact that Adrien freakin Agreste was Chat Noir-. They quieted down, and Marinette when into a rant about the safety of their secrets. And she was doing great, until Adrien made a comment about how could he miss that the most amazing girl in the world sat right behind him every day. 

Then -as usual- Marinette dissolved into a pile of pink goo and the shouting war started again. Except this time, it was Alya, Alix, and Nino threatening to skin Adrien alive and wear him as a coat (Alya's wording). Nino wasn't as emphatic as his sisters because dude that's his best-bro. But then again Mari was his sister. And sister beats best-bro so Nino joined the girls (minus Marinette) in scaring Adrien to death. But in the end, everything was resolved and they had a new brother to add to The Siblings. 

**(A/N: Just to be clear Alya & Nino are both dating and in The Siblings together.)**

That next day at school the class was even more confused. When Adrien walked up to The Siblings and Alix said, 'Hey bro' they just excepted it as The Siblings getting another sibling. But then he plopped down next to Marinette on her bench which made her scoot over and he said, 'Morning Princess'. Everyone was confused -again-, but then Nino -the calm, and very kind Nino, who rarely says anything mean- gave Adrien a glare so frightening it would make the devil shake and Adrien just smiled at him. That was when everyone's eyes went wide -minus The Siblings-. Then to top it all off Marinette rolled her eyes and pushed Adrien off her seat with a 'This is my seat, yours is bellow me.' 

Marinette! The girl who couldn't say one sentence to Adrien yesterday just shoved him onto the ground and joked with him -without once blushing! (Well she blushed a little when he called her Princess, but she won't admit to it). At this point everyone's jaws hit the floor. Max was trying to find a logical conclusion to how this all happened overnight (even if Marinette confessed to him and he didn't reject her that wouldn't equate to their personalities doing a 180.) Kim was thinking it was aliens, yep definitely aliens. Rose wanted in on The Siblings. Chloe was furious and trying to find out what happened so she could recreate it and make Adrien like that with her. And the rest of the class was extremely confused (and wanted in.)

After Hawkmoth’s defeat The Siblings grew even tighter. Adrien became adopted by the Lahiffe's, Dupain-Cheng's, Cesaire's, and Kubdel's (they share joint custody with Adrien having a room at the Lahiffe's and having sleepovers with the others). Adrien was never seen in public without at least one of The Siblings at every press meeting all of them were there and when the press asked why, Adrien told them they were his siblings (the press and everyone else were extremely confused, but as Kim once told them 'It's weird, happened overnight, extremely confusing, and very protective, but it works'.)

They all grew up as their parents would say, 'way to fast.' Alya became the best reporter in Paris with her own TV company and the most interviews with superheroes ever. She was always on the scene before every other reporter. Nino was a famous DJ known as DjBubbler who started his career as a DJ for Miraculous Cave and after that everyone wanted him. Alya and Nino married at 27 and had an amazing wedding. A year later they had a baby girl they named Melody and when she was 7, they had the triplets (Roney, Mikey and Davey) they were a huge handful and Rena Rogue and Carapace retired after they were born.

Alix became the best and most sot after physical therapist, she traveled the world helping people. Though what made her so sot after was the fact that she helped kids for free and was good at it. Kids would often tell stories of the Traveler and her bunny fairy that helped them get better and took them on magical journeys around the world (of course adults didn't believe them, but they did believe that Alix gave results). When Alix was 29 (or 28 timetravel messes with your age a bit) she married Olympic gold-medalist, Kim Lê Chiến. After Kim married Alix, they traveled the world as the duo King Monkey and Bunnix. They later adopted Reginald (an orphan they met in ancient England and they also named him) 

Marinette became the fashion icon 'Storm Princess' when she was still in high school and started to build her brand 'MDC.' Adrien became her business partner because she had no clue how to run the business side of things and together, they created a huge empire. It was no surprise to anyone when they announced their engagement at 25 and were married at 26. (Marinette had refused to date him until he grew more mature).

The wedding was very memorable. Alya was Maid of Honor, Nino best-man, and Alix was late and dressed in fashion from the 1730s so Marinette went crazy on her and Alix ended up in a beautiful dress (Marinette was only 45 minutes late to the altar and Adrien almost had a heart attack) The press went wild when they thought Marinette was leaving him, but it was an even better story when they found out what happened when Alix marched strait up in front of the priest and said, 'Sorry about the unpredicted delay. I was late and forgot my dress, I told Mari it was fine, but we're talking about Mari here, so I got a whole new dress and a story to tell. But the wedding is still on so you can stop worrying Lover-boy because there is no way that Mari would ever leave you after all you've been through -and everyone trust me, it was a whole lot-. So, START UP THE MUSIC!' The wedding was great after that and Alya caught the bouquet (This dates before her and Nino got married).

After a year, Marinette and Adrien had a son named Hugo who was a little older than Melody. Alya caught the biggest scoop of her career when Ladybug announced that her and Chat Noir were married, and she was going on maternity leave but would be back. Ladybug and Chat Noir remained after Rena Rogue and Carapace retired (again big scoop for Alya). When Hugo was 3, they had the twins Emma & Alli. Then they had Louis when the twins were 9. 

Three years later, Ladybug and Chat Noir retired, but Marinette remained the Guardian. New heroes arose when trouble came to Paris. Renard with the Fox Miraculous, Lady Spots with the Ladybug Miraculous, Kitty Noire with the Cat Miraculous, and Shelly with the Turtle Miraculous. 

As one generation stepped down, another stepped up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my first Miraculous Ladybug Fanfic. I really hoped you enjoyed it. If you did, let me know by sending Kudos. 
> 
> 'Til next time! Leia out!


End file.
